Problem: Convert $\dfrac{34}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $34 \div 9 = {3}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{27}{9}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{7}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{27}{9}} + {\dfrac{7}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{34}{9}$.